1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord seat assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a cord seat assembly for moving an object upward or downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cord seat assembly comprises a cord for moving an object such as a curtain, Venetian blind, etc upward or downward. The cord is wound around a spool and movable in a retrieving direction and a releasing direction.
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional cord seat assembly comprising a seat 1′, a substantially cylindrical spool 2′, and a cord 3′. The seat 1′ includes an axial hole 11′ in each of two ends thereof through which an axle 21′ of the spool 2′ rotatably extends. The seat 1′ further includes a through-hole 12′ in a bottom thereof through which the cord 3′ extends. Formed on an end of the spool 2′ is a coupling section 22′ to which an end of the cord 3′ is fixed. A conic guiding section 23′ is formed on the other end of the spool 2′ and tapers toward the coupling section 22′ of the spool 2′. When the spool 2′ is turned in a retrieving direction of the cord 3′, the cord 3′ is wound around the spool 2′ and moves toward the coupling section 22′ due to provision of the conic guiding section 23′, preventing the cord 3′ from overlapping and getting stuck.
However, the conic guiding section 23′ results in an increase in the overall size of the seat 1′, which limits installation of the cord seat assembly and adversely affects the appearance when the cord seat assembly is mounted outdoors.